Sin ti, sólo queda un corazon roto
by jillian kurusugawa
Summary: [Tyson x Hilary] Tyson y Hilary piensan en lo mucho que les hace falta el uno al otro. Sin saber que el otro lo extraña igual. Canciones: Sin ti. Benny Ibarra Corazon roto [dispara, amor,dispara] Laura paussini 2 capitulos[Terminado]
1. Chapter 1

Dos capítulos

pareja: Tyson x Hilary

SIN TI, SÓLO QUEDA UN CORAZON ROTO

CAPITULO 1: SIN TI

Como te extraño, como te quiero  
A veces siento que ya te perdí  
Cuando te busco ya no te encuentro;  
Estás en tu mundo tan lejos de mí

Le gustaba estar ahí, sentir el ligero viendo golpear suavemente con su rostro. Había admitido su error. Lo sabia… pero por el momento, creía que ya no había nada que hacer.

Tyson, quien se encontraba sentado en esa fuente con una rodilla arriba de ella y en su mano su bley, pensaba en los últimos sucesos de su vida.

Los últimos días, la buscó, pero no la encontró, persistió y trato de enmendar su error. Pero cuando la encontraba, lo ignoraba. No lo escuchaba.

No puede ser ¡ya no lo aguanto!  
Te necesito y no estás aquí  
No se si es mi culpa o nuestro destino,  
Pero me muero, pero me muero  
Pero me muero, pero me muero...  
Sin ti, sin ti

¿Por qué tenia que ser así?, ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan orgullosa? ¿Hasta cuando seguirá enojada?... ¿Qué acaso no había, posibilidades de regresar?

Sabía que se había equivocado, que fue una tonta discusión. Pero, no quería perderla.

Discutían mucho, cierto, desde que se conocieron. Pero con el tiempo eso se volvió, se trasformo en amor y cuando estaba lejos. Le extrañaba y mucho.

No sé que ha pasado, pero cuando te miro  
Ya no adivino lo que piensas de mí  
Pasan los días y sigo sin verte  
Ya no me contestas  
Te escondes de mi

Sus ojos se tornaron perturbados, llenos de una chispa de ira. Estaba enojado consigo mismo, de nuevo sus ojos se tornaron tristes.

Tyson se levantó, pateó la fuente y respiró fuertemente -¡Ya no puedo seguir así!- exclamó enfurecido, suspiro al notar sus acciones.

-Contrólate, Tyson- Dijo una segunda voz, sacando de sus pensamientos al nipón.

-Hiro- lo nombró al reconocerlo. El joven mayor, que venían con sus manos resguardadas en sus bolsillos, chaqueta azul y unos lentes oscuros.

¡No sé que nos pasa! yo sé que me quieres,  
Pero no me perdonas que te mentí  
-Cálmate- Pidió tranquilamente, quitándose los lentes, sabiendo lo que decía y sobre el caso de su hermano.

Tyson cabecea un momento y sus ojos volvieron a tornarse tristes, no podía olvidarlo, no podía ignorarlo, le dolía…

Un incomodo silencio se contemplo entre los dos, los cuales apenas podían escuchar el canto de los pájaros y el viento soplas.

-Vamos a entrenar un rato- pidió Hiro- fuera de la ciudad…

El nipón levanto sorprendido la cabeza, mirando directamente a su hermano mayor -¿Irse a de ahí?

Hiro suspiro, convencido se acerca más a su hermano puso su mano izquierda en el hombro de su hermano menos, en señal de apoyo- Esto te ayudará….

Pero no me abandones ¡oh no!  
Sabes que te amo

Aun sin creerlo, el nipón asistió aun con tristeza. -_tal vez sea lo mejor, alejarme de ti por un tiempo._  
Ambos hermanos partieron de la ciudad a la mañana siguiente, sin sospechar que ese mismo día. Una chica de cabellos café iría a esa casa...Buscando lo que creyó perdido…

No ves que me muero, me muero  
Me muero, me muero  
Sin ti, sin ti, sin ti.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: CORAZON ROTO

Si, podía sentir una profunda tristeza. Al estar ahí, era su cuarto. El espejo de ella misma. Lleno de juguetes que le recordaban a su infancia.

Pero ese día la palabra "felicidad" no existía….

La tele apago ya  
la mariposa sin la luz cayó  
ah me pasa a mi también   
es uno de mis límites

Una hora antes había llegado de golpe sin ni siquiera saludar a su madre. Con un par de suaves y cristalinas lagrimas brotando de cada uno de sus ojos.

Se había encerrado en su cuarto sin poder evitar sollozar, sin aguantar más se echo a llorar.

Por cualquier cosa caigo yo  
escalofríos siento cada vez  
me lo decías siempre tú  
siempre tú.

Dos días antes había discutido muy fuertemente con Tyson, en la cual dieron dada terminara su relación. A causa de su enojo impulsivo.

Yo te he dicho vete  
siento el perfume de la ciudad  
donde me encierro en soledad  
es el centro de mis límites

Porque este que se había enfocado en el mejorar para el siguiente torneo, había descuidado su relación. Se podría decir que hubo un error por parte de los dos.

Cuando te pienso siento que  
escalofríos me dan otra vez  
he sido estúpida y lo sé  
yo lo sé.

Yo lo sé

Y ahora que lo entendía, ya era demasiado tarde, después de haber roto esa promesa de estar siempre junto a él, no puedo enmendar su error.

Ya que él se había ido, con su hermano y no tenia planeado regresar en un buen tiempo. Sin un "adiós", sin un "espérame", sin un "perdóname" por parte de ninguno de los dos.

No pienses más en mi  
apúntame y dispara  
tu corazón he roto amor  
dispárame, dispara.

¿Por qué debería de no estar llorando? Había perdido a la persona que amo, que ama y que amará siempre...

No pienses más en mi  
no esperes de mi nada  
tu corazón he roto amor  
dispárame, dispara aquí.

Todo por un tonto error, por una tonta pelea, por un mal trato, por una gran falta de comunicación.

Se sentía mal, muy mal. Sentada en el piso frío de su cuarto, abrazando sus rodillas, de forma protectora.

Por unos momentos más estuvo así. -_Pero me canse de llorar…_

Sé bien quien soy yo  
aunque no haya leído Freud  
es mi manera de pensar  
la que no puedo superar  
sólo por eso estoy aquí  
tú a miles de kilómetros  
que dormirá no sé con quién  
ahora dí   
ahora dí.

Sonríe ante sus propios pensamientos. Mientras con uno de sus manos seca unas cuantas lágrimas , que caen por sus ojos,.

Despacio se apoya y levanta del piso, acomodando rápidamente su falda.

Un último escapa de sus delicados labios, mientras abre la puerta que lleva a la sala de su casa.

La imagen de su madre presente ahí, quien la ve preocupada. Hilary sólo sonríe, diciendo con la mirada que todo estaría bien, que ya se encontraba mejor.

No pienses más en mi   
apúntame y dispara  
el corazón te he roto amor   
dispárame, dispara.  
No pienses más en mi  
no esperes de mi nada  
el corazón te he roto amor  
dispárame, dispara aquí.

Su mama sonríe sin decir nada, amorosamente envuelve a su hija en sus brazos. Juntas caminan hasta la sala.

_"Eres muy fuerte, hija mía. No te preocupes, su corazón y el tuyo sanaran y serán capaces de volver a amar"_

Aquí...  
Amor dispara aquí.

FIN

Sin ti , sólo queda un corazón roto


End file.
